The prior art of recreational apparatus is replete with devices with which one may propel himself, or which may be propelled over a surface. For on-land use there have been known various designs of wheeled vehicles, for example. For water use the prior art has contemplated various forms of water skis, surf boards, rafts and the like, while for use on snow there have been various designs of steel runner type sleds, molded plastic snow dishes, ski-mobiles and the like. The present invention offers a novel recreational apparatus adapted for use on both water and snow and which may be employed by a user in a standing, sitting or prone position and either with or without motive power means to propel the board. The recreational apparatus of the present invention is a formed elongated body or board preferably of foam filled, molded plastic construction, and incorporates various novel structural features including but not limited to an arrangement of longitudinally offset and laterally spaced apart divergent steering or guide runners which correspond in their offset locations to the location of formed depressions which may receive the feet of a user who chooses to ride the board in a standing position. The elongated guide runners diverge slightly toward the front of the board to provide enhanced steering capability and stability for the apparatus.